Cadena Roja
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: La llegada de una nueva nakama les traera algo de problemas, sobre todo si aquella chica esconde un secreto que les cambiara su forma de ver y no literalmente . Enrredos y mas de algun disparate. Entren y no sea malos ; ;.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! y gracias por entrar a leer una de mis historias._

_Esta vez les traigo una de One Piece, en fin sin mas preámbulos los invito a leer._

_(Subo los dos primeros capítulos, ya que encontré que el inicio era muy lento, LOL)_

_Los narradores cambian muy seguido, así que les recomiendo que le pongan atención a la lectura._

_Dudas quejas y demás, estoy abierta a críticas así que, ¡dejen su RW!_

_Advertencias: aparición de personajes Occ (original Carácter) y no me responsabilizo por el daño mental, perdida de visión o de cabello._

_Este fic esta dedicado a una gran amiga, que es medio ciega y que antes era una gran amante del anime y de los fic. Pero gracias a su enfermedad a la vista lo tubo que abandonar._

_*Nakama: Compañero._

_(Hay errores con las "V" y "B" , que el computador las arregla solo, así que si ven algún error ortográfico con estas dos letras no se preocupen, es el pc. Tratare de solucionar el problema.)_

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga One Piece no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece al genial Eiichiro Oda-sama._

Capitulo 1: Rojo.

Odio, amor, envidia, admiración, furia, calma, claro, oscuro, frió, caliente.

Palabras sin sentido recorrían mi mente a medida que avanzaba en la penumbra de la noche por aquel pedregoso camino. Bufe sin mas, Había caído denuevo. Un ligero ardor en mis rodillas ponía en evidencia el hecho de mi difícil huida de aquel lugar.

Mis débiles piernas no daban más, no podía seguir avanzando, el cansancio y la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo me estaban pasando la cuenta. La anemia y los antónimos resonaban con más fuerza en mi cabeza a causa de la agonía.

Anormal, retorcido, repulsivo, oscuro, asfixiante. Envuelto por la completa oscuridad… Desquiciado, abandonado, falso. Aquel era mi mundo.

Las gotas de lluvia limpiaban mi sudor, mientras que mi cabello rojo y largo se pegaba a mi frente, rostro y cuello. Aquella capa negra que traía puesta no era de mucha utilidad para refugiarme bajo la lluvia.

Entre a un bar. Estaba toda sucia y mojada, estilando por el aguacero que caía aquella noche.

Aquellos hombres que se encontraban bebiendo me miraron de forma hostil cuando me acerque a la barra y pedí un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- ¡Mojaste todo! –Me recrimino el cantinero de apariencia senil, mientras limpiaba un vaso-

Yo solo agache mi cabeza avergonzada. El anciano me entrego un jugo y lo dejo delante de mi, lo observe durante algunos minutos, sin mirarlo realmente, y lo comencé a beber despacio.

--

Un pequeño barco pirata aun se mantenía a flote en aquella espantosa tormenta, sus tripulantes, un grupo de jóvenes luchaban para que la nave no se hundiera en el potente mar.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Necesitamos ayuda a estribor! –Grito el chico de sombrero de paja-

- S-si –Murmuro su compañero-

El joven cocinero se apresuro en llegar al lado derecho de la nave. Aun no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella desagradable escena que había visto accidentalmente en uno de los pasillos del barco… A su amada Nami besándose con aquel espadachín de cabello verde, sacudió su cabeza, quería alejar esa imagen de su mente.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Pon más atención en lo que haces! –Lo recrimino el espadachín, tomando entre sus manos una de las tantas cuerdas que colgaban del mástil-

- … -Hizo caso omiso al comentario de su compañero y siguió haciendo lo suyo-

- ¡El barco no aguantara!, ¡tendremos que desembarcar allí! –Grito la única mujer del grupo tratando de hacerse oír entre la tormenta, señalaba a lo lejos lo que parecía un muelle-

- Hay que refugiarnos en algún sitio –Aconsejo el renito de nariz azul a un asustado Ussop-

- ¡Ti-ti-tienes razón!

El gran y valiente Ussop-sama se dirigió corriendo como puedo hacia sus compañeros, estos escucharon la proposición del artillero y bajaron del barco para refugiarse en un bar de por hay cerca.

Entraron al bar de nombre"Asturies". Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa… aquello parecía mas un antro que un bar, se sentaron bien alejados del resto de los clientes, después de todo no querían tener problemas.

- ¡Iosh! –Exclamo Luffy golpeando su mano con el puño- ¡Yo quiero comer!

- ¡Si! ¡Comida! –Le apoyo Ussop con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

El resto de la tripulación les miro de mala manera.

- Ustedes dos, no vinimos aquí para comer

- ¡Oh! vamos Zoro, no seas tan aguafiestas –Luffy parecía suplicarle-

- ¡Pfft! Son todos unos aburridos –Dijo sin mas Ussop mientras jugaba con una servilleta. La convirtió en un perfecto avión de combate que fue a para a la cabeza de Zoro-

Otra revuelta mas, mientras Zoro trataba de "matar" a Ussop, Sanji estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla soltando humo por sus labios, se le notaba más pensativo de lo normal. Nami había notado este estado de su compañero desde hace algunos días… ¿Qué rayos estará pasando en su cabeza?, se preguntaba la navegante.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, todos los clientes miraron asustados, por la pequeña puerta color caoba habían entraron tres hombres, a simple vista se notaba que eran piratas.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo mientras aquellos tres hombres avanzaban hacia la barra. Se notaba perfectamente el tenso aire que se respiraba.

-¡Hey tu! –Hablo uno de ellos en cuanto llego al lado de la chica del jugo- sal de hay, ese es mi lugar –le ordeno con voz fría, sus compañeros miraron la escena con una sonrisa en sus caras-

La chica de cabello rojo ni se inmuto. Jugo con la bombilla del vaso sin alzar su vista.

-No molestes idiota, te huele la boca ve a lavarte los dientes –Soltó sin mas, el hombre le miro encolerizado-

-¡Juju! –Rió el más joven de ellos- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que te hable así?

-¡Cállate Jack! –Bramo el aludido-

Aquel hombre levanto uno de sus brazos y golpeo a la chica con el. Esta callo bruscamente al piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Qué decías? –Pregunto aquel hombre en forma sarcástica, mientras le vertía encima el jugo de naranja a la joven-

-¡Sanji-kun detente! –Susurro una joven de cabello anaranjado, mientras trataba de detener a su compañero- ¡Nos meteremos en problemas!

Unas mesas mas atrás los "Sombreros de Paja" observaban la escena. El rubio cocinero miraba encolerizado, y con los puños apretados sobre la mesa… Estaba dejando que maltrataran a una mujer frente a sus ojos.

- ¡No puedo mas! –Grito para si, tratando de contenerse- si le hacen algo…yo.

- Mantente al margen Sanji-kun, no sabemos que problemas puede traer

Sanji se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la escena en cuanto, el hombre que había empujado a la chica, se acerco a ella nuevamente, para tomarla por uno de sus brazos y sostenerla en el aire, como cual objeto colgante se tratara.

- ¡Esto te enseñara a respetar niñita! –Le grito el hombre, sus compañeros estallaron en potentes risotadas-

-… -La joven ni se inmuto, tenia la mirada perdida en la nada- odio, mundano, dolor… Sangre.

El hombre que la sostenía enarco una ceja y se preparo para darle el golpe final, pero se tuvo que detener al instante. Uno de sus compañeros había impactado enana de las paredes del recinto, dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y allí encontró a Sanji con el rostro ennegrecido.

- No te atrevas a lastimar a una dama en mi presencia –Lo miro fulminante para luego soltar una bocanada de humo-

- ¡Je!, no creas…

No pudo terminar. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, y no por un golpe causado por el rubio, si no por la chica. Esta había aprovechado el instante de descuido para escabullirse, tomarlo por uno de sus brazos y doblárselo hasta que el hombre estuviera en el piso. Ahora un plateado cuchillo amenazaba su cuello y su vida.

- El respeto lo perdí hace mucho tiempo –Le sonrió macabramente y un charco de sangre mancho el piso del bar-

- ¡Tu! –El otro sujeto que aun permanecía en pie desenvaino su gran espada y se lanzo al ataque-

La chica de rojo cabello solo volteo el rostro y levanto una de sus manos, de la manga de su capa salia una brillante cadena de filosa punta que fue a dar justo en la frente de aquel hombre, atravesándola por completo.

En cuanto la cadena volvió a su lugar la chica se levanto tambaleándose y callo en los brazos del cocinero.

- ¿E-estas bien? –Pregunto entrecortadamente mientras miraba a la chica con sorpresa-

-Creo… -Le sonrió, un hilo de sangre salio de entre sus labios-

Sanji vio como la chica perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, pero no tubo tiempo de pedir ayuda, ya que un grito histérico de alerta le retumbo en sus oídos.

- ¡Sanji-kun cuidado! –Grito Nami-


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga One Piece no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece al genial Eiichiro Oda-sama._

Capitulo 2: Psicópata Dulce

Sanji vio como la chica perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, pero no tubo tiempo de pedir ayuda, ya que un grito histérico de alerta le retumbo en sus oídos.

- ¡Sanji-kun cuidado! –Grito Nami-

El cocinero se volteo con rapidez, el hombre que había lanzado contra la pared se había levantado y venia por el con un gran mazo sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Pagaras! –Gritaba mientras corría-

El Rubio le miro con desprecio, en cuanto el hombre llego a su lado, Sanji le dio otra patada que lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

- Pedaso de basura –Murmuraba camino a su mesa, sus compañeros se levantaron y fueron a verlo-

--

- ¿Crees que estará bien Chopper? –Pregunto una voz a su alrededor-

-No lo se, después de la transfusión de emergencia que le hicieron ayer tengo que esperar a que despierte, Ussop –Contesto la vocecita-

-Se ve muy pálida… ¡Denle carne!

-Saquen a Luffy de aquí, ayúdame Zoro.

Unas extrañas voces a su alrededor hicieron que su aturdida conciencia se activara nuevamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y un extraño objeto estaba palpando su pecho. Así que se levanto de golpe, luego se arrepintió bastante de aquella acción ya que sintió que todo el estomago se le revolvía y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se le subieron a la boca, y para empeorar aun mas la situación, algo o alguien la había tomado por uno de sus brazos haciendo que no se pudiera mover.

- ¡¿Qué..?!

- ¡Tranquila! –Le ordeno Zoro, mientras apretaba con aun más fuerza el brazo de la joven-

- ¡Hay! –Se quejo la chica, mientras luchaba por soltarse- ¡Me duele!, ¡Maldición suéltame Pedaso de Berenjeno! –El chico de cabello verde enarco una ceja molesto-

- ¡Zoro por favor!, escucha no te aremos daño… Zoro puedes soltarla

- Esta bien –Asintió el espadachín, mirando de mala manera a la chica que se sobaba el brazo-

- Primero te revisare por si tienes alguna otra herida –Comento el renito con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer que la chica entrara en confianza-

- ¡No! –La chica de azulina mirada se levanto y se apego contra la pared- No es necesario, en serio.

El espadachín suspiro mientras la miraba, aquella chica era extraña. No era para nada la chica del bar de la noche anterior, se veía débil. Su pálida piel hacia contraste con el azul Zafiro de sus ojos, su cabello largo y de rojo llamaban aun mas la atención, ya que estaba algo desflecado haciendo varias irregularidades en las capas.

Llevaba puesto un largo vestido color esmeralda, que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, se le adaptaba muy bien a su joven figura.

- Zoro, puedes irte –El renito le agradeció con una sonrisa-

El espadachín salio del cuarto de Nami y se dirigió a la cocina, allí le esperaban impacientes sus demás compañeros. Maldijo por lo bajo, aquel día no iba a poder dormir luego del almuerzo gracias al alboroto que iban a hacer sus amigos por la chica nueva.

- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Ya despertó? –El interrogatorio comenzaba, las preguntas partían por Nami, quien se levanto en cuanto el entro a la cocina-

- Si, ya despertó –contesto serio sentándose a la mesa-

- ¡Wuju! –Se levanto el chico de goma alzando sus brazos- ¡Sanji prepara carne, recibiremos a nuestra nueva nakama con una fiesta! –Exclamo con alegría Luffy haciendo un baile de felicidad-

- ¿Nakama? –Preguntaron todos por lo bajo-

- ¡Viva!, ¡El gran Ussop-sama le contara todas sus hazañas! –Ussop se unió a Luffy en su baile, no le quedaba de otra, la búsqueda de razones de porque Luffy la unió a su tripulación, era inútil-

--

- Wou

Se sorprendió la joven al entrar a la cocina del barco, miles de cosas deliciosas le aguardaban sobre la mesa. Dulces, Carne y más carne. Sanji se encontraba sonriendo a un costado, estaba complacido con su trabajo, después de todo amaba cocinar.

- ¡Ven!, ¡Ven! –Le llamo Nami asiéndole señas para que se sentara en medio de ella y Ussop-

- Ok –La joven de coletas rojas obedeció relamiéndose los labios-

La comida empozo, y como siempre todo fue un alboroto, Luffy arrasando con toda la comida que se encontraba a su paso, y hurgueteando los platos de sus demás compañeros, más de algún reto y golpe recibió por parte del cocinero. En cuanto a la chica, ella comía en silencio gran parte de los dulces presentes en la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Ah? –La chica de ojos azules se volteo con medio trozo de pastel en sus manos-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo cuando Ussop pronuncio aquellas palabras.

- Akarui Amai, díganme Amai –Respondió la joven con una melodiosa voz a la vez que se estiraba para alcanzar otro pastel-

- ¡Amai-chan! –Exclamo Sanji, mientras miles de corazoncitos lo rodeaban- ¡Me encanta tu nombre Amai-chan! –Se acerco a la joven con serias intenciones de tomarle una mano-

- Se la clase de hombre que eres, y no, ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima por que te la corto –Dijo con una gran sonrisa, el rubio le miro asustado-… la mano.

- (Si que le hace honor a su nombre, no ha hecho mas que comer dulces) –Reflexiono para si mientras todos los demás reían ante el comentario de la joven Akarui-

- Amai, ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestra tripulación? –Pregunto el chico de cabello negro y sombrero, con una gran sonrisa-

- ¡Claro!, ¡Claro! –Contesto sonriente esta, levantando su vaso a manera de hacer un brindis-

Luffy choco su vaso con el de Amai y luego comenzaron a reír, el resto solo les miro con desconfianza e incredulidad. ¿Cómo había aceptado tan rápido?, ¡Siquiera los conocía!

- ¿Cómo es que aceptas así de rápido? –Pregunto Zoro incrédulo-

- hay que adaptarse fácil a las situaciones, además ustedes salvaron mi vida –Contesto la chica de coletas rojas haciendo otro brindis con el capitán-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y Amai se volteo para hablar con Ussop.

- ¿Tripulación de que? –Pregunto la pelirroja de vestido esmeralda-

- ¡De piratas! –Contesto el renito desde el otro lado de la mesa-

- Ah… que lindo –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba más jugo del que le ofrecía el cocinero-

Se hicieron unos minutos de calma, nadie hablaba, todos comían. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta. De pronto un grito de terror hizo que saltaran de sus sillas.

- ¡Aaaah!, ¡¿Tripulación de piratas?! –Grito la joven de coletas, levantándose de la mesa y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sus nuevos compañeros la miraban con impresión- ¡¿Me acabo de unir a una tripulación de piratas?!

-…

Todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y como si se tratara de una loca, aquella chica si que estaba loca.

- Bueno, ya no le puedo hacer nada –se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar a la mesa, sus compañeros le miraron con la boca abierta- ¡Brindemos!, ¡Brindemos!

Luffy alzo su vaso nuevamente y brindo con la extravagante chica, los demás solo les miraron con una gota cayendo por su cien.

- (Esta chica esta loca, mas loca que una cabra…) –Fue el pensamiento que los inundo-

_Bien eso por ahora, aun me quedan caps por que este fic lo tengo desde mucho tiempo en mi pc._

_RW! :DDDD_

_FDLMFYSA (foros de los malos fics y sus autores): Aun no encuentro un beta._


End file.
